Au détour d'une allée
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Au détour d'une allée, on peut croiser bien des personnes. Pourtant, pressé, le Capitaine Sparrow tombera sur la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, mais sur la première qu'il espérait. Il se fait une promesse.


******Titre:** Au détour d'une allée

**Auteur: **Artemis-Isil

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Au détour d'une allée, on peut croiser bien des personnes. Pourtant, pressé, le Capitaine Sparrow tombera sur la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, mais sur la première qu'il espérait. Il se fait une promesse.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici un petit Sparrabeth. Dans cet OS, Angelica n'existe pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Au détour d'une allée**

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow se hâtait. Il n'avait que trop traîné dans cette taverne. Elle était nouvelle, prometteuse, pleine de boissons en tout genre et de jolies filles. Mais le Capitaine était pressé et il ne s'était que trop attardé dans cet endroit encore bien propre.

Une fois sorti, il regarda le ciel : le soleil semblait déjà s'être levé. Lui qui devait appareiller avant les premiers rayons ! Jack soupira, redressa son chapeau et se remit en route, la démarche légèrement bancale, démarche qui n'était certainement pas due à l'habitude de naviguer sur des eaux agitées.

Alors qu'il se dépêchait, ses yeux passaient brièvement sur les silhouettes qui l'entouraient, encore floues dans la brume qui s'élevait. Alors que le vent soufflait un peu plus fort et que ses cheveux volaient dans un tintement, Jack réfléchissait, évitant instinctivement les personnes qui se présentaient devant lui, semblant surgir directement de la terre.

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow avait passé la nuit à boire, et ses idées n'étaient pas très claires. Néanmoins, il se souvenait être arrivé la veille, sur son embarcation de fortune, dans cette petite île, bien connue des pirates. Il pensait que, peut-être, Barbossa s'y serait arrêté ou qu'il aurait pu glaner quelques informations. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas même un membre de son ancien équipage qui aurait voulut redescendre à terre en signe de protestation contre ce vol perfide.

Oui, quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Black Pearl avait disparu, emmené, ou plutôt emmenant, Barbossa loin de ses yeux et de la pointe de son épée.

Jack soupira à nouveau en pensant qu'une fois de plus, il avait pu retarder un peu ses plans. Maigre consolation. Il tapota alors l'endroit où devait se trouver cet objet si précieux, appartenant il y a si longtemps, lui semblait-il, au défunt seigneur pirate Sao Feng.

Jack se sentit soudain mélancolique. Mauvaise chose, pensa-t-il. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé … avant.

Il avait aimé et regrettait cette période de conflits. Il avait peut-être été menacé, mais ça n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière. En fait, c'était même secondaire. Il avait aimé cette tension, cette impression de participer à quelque chose de grand, de puissant. Il avait aimé le sentiment de la victoire. La Compagnie des Indes avait chuté ce jour-là. Elle mettrait quelques temps à retrouver un chef aussi ambitieux, un prestige aussi grand.

Et puis, _elle_ avait été là. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, _elle_ était revenue. Pour lui.

Jack secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'allait pas se laisser aller à des émotions illusoires tout de même !

Mais Elizabeth Swann - Turner - se reprit-il, s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit et il ne pu que se laisser aller, l'alcool encore présent dans ses veines, ne l'aidant pas beaucoup à résister. Et puis, préoccupé comme il l'était par son précieux navire, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper d'une femme ces derniers temps.

C'est donc rêveusement que Jack continua à marcher, moins rapidement cependant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait trouvé la jeune femme encore plus attirante lorsqu'il l'avait revue, dans l'Antre de ce défunt Davy Jones.

Cet air de culpabilité et de remord acide la rendait encore plus mystérieuse. Ses traits étaient devenus plus durs, plus prononcés. Son teint avait pâli. Ses vêtements étaient bien moins amples. Bref, elle était encore plus désirable.

Elle était devenu un pirate accompli, avec presque toutes les valeurs qui y correspondaient. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, qu'elle en soit consciente ou pas, elle était comme lui.

Jack se sentit soudain oppressé. Il avait chaud. Il regarda autour de lui. S'il n'était pas si pressé de partir, il se serait bien perdu dans les jupons d'une femme. Mais il n'y en avait aucune à l'horizon. Alors le capitaine frustré se remit en route, le pas soudain rageur.

Mais il s'arrêta à nouveau, au détour d'une allée. Celle-ci était beaucoup moins fréquentée. C'était une rue adjacente à la principale, plus étroite et plus sombre. Quelques rares personnes traînaient là. Dont quelques femmes. Une en particulier retint son attention. Il se savait pas si c'était parce qu'il venait de penser à cette créature, mais il croyait la reconnaître.

En effet, il ne pouvait voir que le dos de la jeune personne. Ses cheveux dorés étaient rassemblés en un chignon, quelque peu défait. Elle portait une longue et fine robe blanche. Le bas du jupon était marron clair.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Jack leva les sourcils de surprise. Dieu ! S'il existait, il faisait bien les choses ! C'était bien elle. Elle portait une espèce de petit bagage. Elle avait le teint encore plus pâle, les traits tirés, les yeux plus durs. Elle abordait un air hautin et d'une telle puissance que Jack se sentit traversé d'une nouvelle pulsion.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Jack ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Non, vous que faites vous ici ? Je croyais vous avoir déposée sur une île, vous et votre … charmant mari.

- Ah oui … Répondit-elle, son visage s'assombrissant. Je ne voulais pas rester là-bas à me morfondre. Je ne voulais pas rester inactive …

- Donc vous êtes partie à ma recherche ? Fit Jack avec un petit sourire entendu. Comme c'est aimable !

- Euh … Non, répondit-elle confuse. Je voulais seulement de l'action, de l'aventure.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Repris Jack d'un ton enjoué. Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, humant discrètement son parfum, regardant d'un peu plus près ce corps si amaigri. Je suis le symbole de l'action ! Venez avec moi, Lizzie, vous ne vous ennuierez jamais !

- Ça je n'en doute pas mais …

- Quoi ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Dit-il l'air outré.

- Si ! Se défendit-elle. Je sais que vous êtes bon. C'est juste que … les moyens que vous employez pour le montrer sont parfois … ambigus.

- Ah ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte … Dit-il, ayant l'air de réfléchir. Bon … Si le fait de vous changer les idées, d'oublier vos peines et votre mari si … loin … oui loin, ne vous plait pas …

Jack fit mine de s'en aller. Il se retourna, embrassa d'un regard l'allée devenue vide et fit quelques pas. Il sourit lorsque la jeune femme le rappela, d'une voix si désespérée et si chaude à la fois.

- Oui Lizzie ? Dit-il en se retournant.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit où vous deviez aller ?

- Oh oui. Vous ne savez pas. Barbossa, ce traître, mais pourquoi je m'en étonne, m'a encore volé mon navire …

- Je suis désolée, Jack …

- … Et je le recherche, continua t'il sans l'écouter. Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelles de lui… Par contre, j'ai entendu dire cette nuit que Gibbs avait des ennuis … à Londres.

- Gibbs ? Mais … Rien de grave ?

- Oh … A vous de voir. Il risque probablement d'être exécuté. Ou pire … Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça « pire » ? Répondit Elizabeth, haussant les sourcils.

Mais une fois encore, Jack ne répondit pas se contentant juste de demander à Elizabeth si elle serait du voyage. Et alors qu'elle réfléchissait, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses yeux à lui s'attardèrent sur les lèvres fines de la jeune mariée. Il les imaginait si douces.

A cet instant, il ressentit un élan de jalousie envers Will. Comment cela se faisait-il que ce forgeron, ce pirate raté ait eu droit à ce précieux cadeau ?

Il s'arrangerait, lui aussi, pour obtenir cette jeune femme. Il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Il ne la laisserait plus la piéger. Elle serait à lui. Entièrement. Et elle en redemanderait. Parce qu'il était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Il se rendit soudain compte que la jeune femme le regardait avec inquiétude. Il espérait que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trahi.

- Jack ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, juste un résidu de rhum. J'adore me perdre comme ça. Alors ?

- Mais je vous ai répondu. Je suis d'accord pour venir avec vous, Jack.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, promettez moi de faire ce que je vous dirai, tout ce que je vous dirai .. Fit-il encore, l'air mystérieux, s'amusant du double sens de ses paroles. Le monde des rois, ma Lizzie, peut être … imprévisible, inconnu, même lorsque vous croyez bien le connaître…

Elizabeth consentit d'un signe de tête, ne se méfiant pas, montrant bien qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre des pirates.

C'est ainsi que Jack l'emmena en direction du port, une main au creux de ses reins afin de la diriger. La jeune femme se laissa faire, rassurée par cette présence. Elle se rendait compte à présent que cette présence lui avait manquée et qu'inconsciemment elle l'avait bien recherchée.


End file.
